Uno de esos Días
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles y one shots de la vida cotidiana de nuestros cuatro cazadores favoritos...
1. Noche de Películas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Nota: **Esta serie de Fics, participan en el foro "_Comunidad del cazador_" en la actividad _Para olvidar la tristeza del anime._

Finalmente... Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

Noche de Películas

Una vez a la semana Gon y Killua tenían el apartamento para ellos solos. Leorio se iba a beber con sus colegas de la escuela y Kurapika le acompañaba para asegurarse de que no bebería demás o hiciera una estupidez –una cosa que hacia Leorio aun cuando estaba sobrio-

Así que, habían comenzado la tradición de ver películas. Aunque en esa noche de películas Killua eligió un título especial.

-El departamento maldito- leyó el título Gon- ¿Es una película de terror?-

-Dah, por supuesto- respondió el albino mientras traía las palomitas y refrescos a la sala.

-No creo que sea buena idea ver esta película Killua, Kurapika dijo que no deberíamos verlas o tendríamos pesadillas...

-Kurapika es un aburrido- dijo Killua- además no pasa nada, he visto cientos de películas de terror y no he tenido pesadillas, ni siquiera dan miedo, dan risa. Son patéticos los efectos que usan.

-Aún así- empezó a protestar el Moreno- no creo que deberíamos verlas...

-Vamos Gon, o ¿acaso tienes miedo?- le dijo el albino para molestarlo y Gon se sonrojó y dejo de protestar.

La película comenzó y todo iba bien, hasta que empezaron las escenas de terror.

Cuando Killua rentó la película pensó que sería bastante aburrida, pero vio que se equivocó. Realmente daba miedo, o al menos más que las demás películas que había visto.

Empezó a sentir como el sillón temblaba, y se dio cuenta de que no era el sillón, era Gon.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que Gon veía una película de terror, así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de "asustar" a Gon.

Gon estaba taaaan concentrado en la película, que no notó que Killua se paraba del sillón y se ponía detrás de él. El albino espero a que pasara una escena donde el fantasma apareciera, para asustar a Gon y así fue.

Lo siguiente que supo es que unas manos le habían apretado las costillas y se había escuchado un grito.

-¡Boo!- gritó Killua y Gon saltó del susto, pero al ver que sólo se trataba de Killua, tomó una almohada del sillón y se la lanzó a su amigo.

-Eres muy malo Killua. No me asustes así- le replicó el Moreno.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- decía Killua entre risas.

Entonces la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe y los dos cazadores saltaron del susto, aunque lo disimularon.

Sólo eran Kurapika y Leorio, que regresaban a casa. Kurapika dejó caer al alcoholizado doctor y prendió las luces de la habitación.

-Ya llegamos- anuncio y cerró la puerta- ¿Que hacen despiertos tan tarde?- les preguntó a los chicos.

-Estábamos viendo una película- dijo Killua

Kurapika vio que encima del sofá estaba la caja del DVD y leyó el título.

-No deberían ver estas cosas- les regaño - tendrán pesadillas.

-No pasa nada- dijo despreocupadamente Killua - somos cazadores, hemos visto cosas peores. Como Leorio desnudo y no hemos tenido pesadillas.

Kurapika suspiró y le entregó la caja a Killua.

-Como quieran- dijo con cansancio- sólo no quiero que se estén quejando.

-Si, si. Lo que sea- replicó Killua y Kurapika ayudo a Leorio a llegar a su habitación.

-Ya no vimos el final- suspiro Killua- bueno, ya la terminaremos el próximo fin de semana.

Fue entonces que se percató de que el disco seguía dentro de la caja del DVD.

-Gon, ¿Tu pusiste el disco en el DVD?

-no- dijo Gon- pensé que lo habías puesto tú.

Fue cuando se percataron de una segunda cosa, la televisión estaba desconectada.

-¿Qué fue lo que vimos?- se preguntó el albino

* * *

Sintio unos pasos en su habitacion, despues alguien o mas bien un par se metio entre las sabanas de su cama. Prendio la luz, aun con mucho sueño y vio que las dos figuras eran Gon y Killua.

-¡Les dije que no vieran esa pelicula!


	2. Malentendido

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Nota: **Esta serie de Fics, participan en el foro "_Comunidad del cazador_" en la actividad _Para olvidar la tristeza del anime._

Finalmente... Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

_Malentendido_

Era un día soleado, la gente transitaba las calles como cada día. Kurapika se dirigía a la librería a comprar un libro que había estado buscando.

Le tomo un tiempo encontrarlo ya que no tenía el nombre en la portada o en el lomo. Así que tuvo que abrir y cerrar libros hasta encontrar el que deseaba. Era un libro grueso, un poco antiguo y con una cubierta de color rojo.

Kurapika pagó al dueño por el libro y salió de la biblioteca. Sin embargo cuando iba camino a casa chocó contra un hombre, ambos cayeron junto con sus cosas.

El otro hombre ni se disculpó, sólo tomó sus cosas y se fue. Kurapika se molestó por la actitud de aquel hombre, sin embargo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Así que recogió su libro y regreso a su departamento.

* * *

A pesar del pequeño espacio del que disponía el Rubio en su habitación, a Killua le sorprendía que pudiera tener tantos libros en ella y que además su habitación estuviera ordenada.

Kurapika les había dado permiso a los tres de tomar cualquier libro que les interesará, pero con la condición de que tenían que regresarlo a su lugar y en buen estado.

Killua y Gon de vez en cuando ojeaban sus libros y leían algunas cosas interesantes.

Esa tarde en especial desearon buscar una palabra que no entendía Gon.

Mientras Gon buscaba en un estante, Killua revisaba otros libros y vio un libro rojo y grueso sobre su escritorio. Ya que no tenía título, pensó que era un diccionario. Pero nunca se imaginó encontrar en su biblioteca "ese" tipo de libros.

-Vaya- dijo Killua sorprendido- Kurapika se lo tenía bien escondido, siempre actuando como una persona decente y moral- empezó a reír- él también tiene este tipo de libros.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Gon y se asomó al hombro de Killua para ver qué libro era, pero el albino lo cerró antes de que lo viera.

-Esto es algo que no debes ver Gon- le dijo el albino- son cosas para adultos-

-¿Y por qué tu si lo ves?- le dijo con un puchero.

-Bueno... Es que tú aún eres demasiado inocente para ver estas cosas.- explicó el albino.

-Pero ¿Qué es?- preguntó nuevamente Gon, mientras trataba de quitarle el libro a Killua.

Killua trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle de que se trataba el libro, aunque no las encontraba.

-Es un libro sobre cómo se hace un bebe- simplemente explicó.

-Oh- dijo Gon.

Y antes de que pudiera pedirle al albino que le prestará el libro, porque quería saber cómo se hacían los bebés, Leorio entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó

-Mira Leorio- le dijo Killua extendiéndole el libro- lo que encontramos en la habitación de Kurapika, parece que no es tan inocente como creímos.

Al principio Leorio no entendía de qué hablaba Killua, pero tras abrir el libro su rostro se sonrojó y lo cerró inmediatamente.

-¿Enserio estaba aquí? ¿En su cuarto?- preguntó el médico.

-Si- dijo Killua - es todo un pillo ¿no?

Gon seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-¡Ya llegue!- anuncio el Rubio al entrar al apartamento- ¿Que hacen aquí?- les pregunto a los tres cazadores.

Killua y Leorio se miraron, cómplices de la humillación a la que someterían el Rubio.

-Vaya, vaya- empezó Leorio- tu que siempre me regañas por tener este tipo de cosas - dijo apuntando al libro- y tú también las tienes.

Kurapika lo miro con una expresión que decía: "¿De qué me estás hablando?"

-Vaya Kurapika nunca me lo espere de ti- secundo Killua con una sonrisa pícara- Leorio es todo un pervertido, pero ¿tu?

Kurapika se molestó, no entendía de qué estaban hablando. Así que le quitó el libro a Leorio y lo abrió.

Su cara se sonrojó al instante y se quedó mudo de la impresión. Y lo cerro inmediatamente, muy avergonzado de ver el contenido.

Los otros dos, mientras tanto le seguían haciendo burlas.

-Este no es el libro que compre- dijo y entonces recordó cuando chocó con aquel extraño, él también llevaba un libro idéntico al suyo.

Les explicó lo que pasó a sus amigos, pero aún así Leorio y Killua lo seguían molestando.

En cambio Gon, seguía sin entender que pasaba y pidiendo ver el libro.

Así que, el rubio -molesto con sus amigos: Killua y Leorio- regreso a la biblioteca para deshacerse de ese libro.

* * *

Kurapika regreso hasta en la noche, esta vez con el libro correcto. Se había encontrado con aquel hombre y aunque había sido incómodo el intercambio de libros, se sentía aliviado de no tener algo así en sus manos.

-Pero que suerte la tuya- se rió Leorio, aún recordando lo que había pasado en el día.

-Deja de reírte- le dijo el Rubio- fue vergonzoso.

Gon seguía molesto por que ninguno le mostró el libro, pero era por su bien.

-De cualquier forma- empezó a decir Killua- si algún día quieres "hacer un bebe" la vecina de la lado está más que dispuesta Kurapika- le dijo Killua de manera picara y el rubio sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Todo este lío y sólo por un malentendido.


	3. Sol, Arena y Cazadores: Día 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Nota: **Esta serie de Fics, participan en el foro "_Comunidad del cazador_" en la actividad _Para olvidar la tristeza del anime._

Finalmente... Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

_Sol, arena y... Cazadores._

-¡Waaa!- grito con emoción Gon mientras se lanzaba sobre su cama de hotel- ¡nos dieron una suite!

-Es verdad- dijo Leorio sorprendido- que bueno que has ganado esa subasta condicional Gon.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hace algunas semanas un hombre había aparecido en una tienda, y empezó una subasta condicional. Gon participo y gano un viaje de tres días para cuatro personas a una isla, con hospedaje y comidas incluidas.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos primero?- preguntó Gon

-Obvio, ir al mar- le dijo Killua y lo empujo de la cama- ¡el primero en llegar gana!

-¡Killua! ¡Eso es trampa!- le grito Gon mientras corría tras su mejor amigo.

Kurapika sonrió ante la típica escena que hacía el par.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó Leorio y Kurapika asintió

* * *

Día 1

Muchas, pero muchas mujeres en bikini se paseaban por la playa. Lo que en realidad era molesto para el Kuruta, era la cara que ponía Leorio.

-Leorio, deja de babear como si se tratara de comida- le regaño el Rubio

-¡oh! Kurapika, no me puedes decir que ninguna atrae tu atención.- en ese momento iba pasando una chica guapa y Leorio le chifló y le dijo un piropo.

-A diferencia de ti, yo si respeto a las mujeres.

-¿Quien dice que no lo hago?- le reclamo el médico, pero Kurapika estaba cansado de discutir con Leorio, así que se sentó sobre una toalla que había traído y comenzó a leer.

-¡Vamos Kurapika! ¿Vienes a la playa y lo primero que haces es leer?

Kurapika sólo lo ignoró, lo que lo hizo enojar más.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- le gritó Leorio.

* * *

-Hola linda, ¿te gustaría tomar unos tragos conmigo?

-No

-No

-no

-¡NO! ¡Qué asco!

Había hecho muchas veces la misma pregunta y siempre recibía la misma respuesta: no.

-Estas mujeres no saben apreciar a un hombre como yo- pensó - ellas se lo pierden.

Compró una lata de cerveza y la abrió, bebiendo su contenido, mientras regresaba al lado de Kurapika. Para convencerlo de ir a nadar.

Sin embargo se quedó mudo al ver al joven rodeado de muchas chicas bonitas y de diferentes edades.

-Hola guapo- dijo una

-¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Quieres venir a nadar con nosotras?- preguntó otra.

-¡Oh!- dijo Gon llegando al lado de Leorio- Kurapika sí que es popular. Aunque no creo que este muy feliz.

Killua notó la mirada ceñuda de Leorio.

-¿Celoso?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Claro que no!- le grito al menor -¡Yo soy tan popular con las chicas como él!

-Eres muy lindo- dijo una de ellas- anda, ven con nosotras un rato.

-Ustedes son muy amables- les dijo el Rubio - pero no puedo aceptar lo siento.

Las chicas lo miraron decepcionado y entonces cuando se iban vieron a Leorio.

* * *

-Hola galán- le saludo una de las chicas que había estado con Kurapika hace unos momentos.

-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras?- preguntó otra.

-Si, a donde quieran preciosas.

Y así el médico se alejó acompañado de tres bellas mujeres. Dejando a Killua y Gon, ya que se había olvidado que estaban con él.

Kurapika suspiro. Lidiar con ese tipo de mujeres, no era lo suyo.

-¿Vamos a nadar?- pregunto Gon y Kurapika asintió.

Acompañando a los dos chicos, toda la tarde.

* * *

Ya era entrada la noche cuando se apareció Leorio por la suite donde dormían.

Se esperaban que el médico estuviera más que feliz cuando regresara, pero era todo lo contrario. Estaba furioso y había llegado tapándose con un trozo de periódico.

-¡Me robaron todo! ¡Hasta el traje de baño!- dijo el médico- y todo el dinero que traía, menos mal que deje la licencia de cazador en el hotel o también me la habrían quitado.- suspiro- fue muy vergonzoso ir por las calles desnudo.

Killua se reía entre dientes.

Kurapika sólo lo miro entre enojado y aliviado- de lo que me salve- pensó.

-Bueno, es tu culpa por irte con unas completas desconocidas- le regaño el Kuruta..

Leorio sólo pudo fruncirle el ceño a Kurapika. Estaba más que enfadado, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

En ese momento tocaron a la habitación del hotel. Y Killua abrió.

-Aquí tienes guapo- dijo una de las chicas, entregándole a Killua el traje de baño apestoso de Leorio u todas sus cosas.- fue divertido, dinos si alguna vez necesitas otro favor.

-Si- dijo Killua sonriente y cerró la puerta.

-¡Killua! ¿Tú lo planeaste todo?- le preguntó Gon

-Sí, aunque en si la broma era para Kurapika. Aunque no cayó.- suspiro decepcionado.

Y una almohada voló en dirección a Killua.

-¡No deberías hacer esas cosas!- le gritó el Rubio- es de muy mal gust...

Y Killua le regreso el almohadazo, mientas le sacaba la lengua.

Serían unas vacaciones muuuuy largas...

_Continuará…_


	4. Sol, Arena y Cazadores: Día 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Nota: **Esta serie de Fics, participan en el foro "_Comunidad del cazador_" en la actividad _Para olvidar la tristeza del anime._

Finalmente... Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

_Sol, arena y... Cazadores._

* * *

_Día 2_

Era una mañana hermosa, tomaron su desayuno y después decidieron visitar los lugares turísticos de la isla donde estaban.

Gon compró una cámara y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para sacarle fotos a los lugares y a sus amigos.

Killua a veces se molestaba, ya que Gon lo tomaba por sorpresa.

* * *

Fueron de allá para acá, tomando fotos, conversando y divirtiéndose. Hasta que llegaron a lo alto de una montaña, donde se podía observar un paisaje tropical hermoso.

-Hay que tomarnos una foto aquí- propuso Gon y buscó a alguien que les pudiese tomar una foto- Disculpé Señor, puede tomarnos una foto- preguntó a un desconocido.

-Claro que sí, pequeño- dijo el hombre y tomó la cámara.

Gon fue hasta donde sus amigos, listos para tomarse una foto.

El hombre que sostenía la cámara, dio unos pasos atrás y después corrió.

Por un momento los cazadores se quedaron en sus lugares, observando como el ladrón escapaba.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Regresa!- gritó Leorio corriendo tras el Ladrón y Killua acompañando a Leorio.

Kurapika se quedó con Gon. Minutos después regresaron Killua y Leorio con las manos vacías.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Kurapika al par.

-El maldito ladrón se escapó- dijo Killua con enfado- todo por culpa de Leorio. Lo tenía en frente de él y el tonto se tropezó, dejándolo escapar.

-¡Ya te he dicho que fue un accidente!

Kurapika y Gon suspiraron.

-Es una lástima- dijo Gon- pero ya no importa. Mejor sigamos visitando la isla.

-Sí, discutir no nos servirá de nada.

-¿Entonces, ahora a dónde vamos?- preguntó Gon

Todos pensaron por un momento, hasta que a Killua se le ocurrió un lugar al cual ir.

-¿Y si vamos a las quebradas?- propuso, recordando que había escuchado de ellas en la tele- Sería emocionante ir, también pienso que será divertido.

-¡Si, vamos!- dijo Gon y los dos niños corrieron camino a las quebradas.

* * *

Las quebradas de esa isla eran famosas, había de diferentes alturas y cualquiera podía echarse un clavado desde la altura de tres metros hasta sesenta metros.

Había muchas supersticiones del lugar, que si te dabas un salto desde trece metros se te quitaba la mala suerte o que si ibas con tu pareja y saltaban juntos, nada los separaría durante su vida. Entre otras muchas.

Los cuatro cazadores subieron hasta la quebrada más alta, listos para saltar.

-¡Wow!- dijo Gon mirando hacia abajo, donde de vez en cuando las olas chocaban y hacían subir el nivel de mar y después aparecían las rocas del fondo cuando bajaba la marea- si que estamos muy arriba.

Leorio miro hacia abajo, al oleaje y las rocas. Había varios clavadistas saltando de las altas rocas y lo hacían parecer fácil.

-Es su primera vez ¿verdad?- preguntó un hombre bronceado, alto y fornido.

-Si- contestaron los cuatro.

-Pues sí que tienen agallas para querer saltar desde esta altura- el hombre se rió- pero será mejor que tengan cuidado si no quieren morir. Si no dan el clavado bien... ¡Uy!- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor- no quiero ni imaginarlo.

Mientras tanto seguían pasando clavadistas que daban sus saltos, algunos con más gracia que otros.

-¿Como lo hacen?- preguntó Gon al extraño.

-Tienen que calcular el momento en que las olas choquen contra el acantilado, haciendo que suba el nivel del mar. Cuando el nivel del mar sube, no hay de qué preocuparse. Les consejo que primero lo intenten a una altura menor...- pero el hombre no pudo continuar con su consejo, ya que Killua lo había interrumpido.

-Entendido- dijo el albino y dio un brinco hacia el acantilado, seguido de Gon.

-¡Todavía no había terminado de explicar!- gritó el hombre a los dos chicos que se habían lanzado, se acercó a la orilla y se sorprendió al ver que los chicos caían al agua ilesos.

El hombre comenzó a reír:- esos dos, son increíbles- dijo aplaudiendo a pesar de que no lo pudieran escuchar.

Leorio y Kurapika observaron como Gon y Killua les hacían señas de que bajasen.

Así que los dos se prepararon y saltaron, cayendo al agua salada y reuniéndose con Gon y Killua.

-¡Eso fue divertido!- dijo Gon- ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

-¿Y si mejor lanzamos a Leorio del acantilado trece? A ver si así se le quita la mala suerte- propuso Killua.

-¡No tengo mala suerte!

-Claro que si, por eso se nos escapó el ladrón.

A pesar de las protestas que había puesto Leorio, diciendo que no creía en tontas supersticiones, todos saltaron desde el acantilado trece.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, y los chicos caminaban de regreso a su habitación de hotel.

Gon todavía podía sentir el agua por sus brazos, y la sensación de saltar desde grandes alturas y caer al agua.

-Ojalá que ya se te haya quitado la mala suerte- volvió a sacar el tema Killua- sino, regresamos mañana y te vuelvo a lanzar para estar seguros.

-¡Que no tengo mala suerte! ¡Y no creo en esa tonta supersti...

Pero las palabras de Leorio fueron interrumpidas por un grito de Auxilio.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro! ¡Me han robado!- gritó una mujer y vieron como un hombre corría, huyendo de la escena.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Detente!- grito Leorio y corrió hacia el ladrón.

-Tengo un Deja vu- dijo Killua.

Sólo que afortunadamente, en esta ocasión, Leorio Si logró capturar al ladrón. Ya que esta vez, fue el ladrón quien tropezó.

Los otros tres cazadores se acercaron a su amigo para ayudarle.

-¡Si es el ladrón que robó mi cámara!- dijo Gon sorprendido y efectivamente, el ladrón llevaba la cámara consigo.

Pudieron recuperar la cámara y lo que el ladrón le había robado a la mujer. El sonido de una patrulla, distrajo a los cuatro cazadores.

-Se robó mi bolso- dijo la mujer apuntando en dirección a Leorio.

Y para su mala suerte, el verdadero ladrón había escapado. Así que los policías- al ver que Leorio traía en sus manos un bolso- lo arrestaron por robo.

* * *

-Tú sí que tienes mala suerte, Riolio- le dijo Killua con una sonrisa al otro lado de la jaula.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Leorio tras las rejas con enfado.

_Continuará..._


	5. Sol, Arena y Cazadores: Día 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Nota: **Esta serie de Fics, participan en el foro "_Comunidad del cazador_" en la actividad _Para olvidar la tristeza del anime._

Finalmente... Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

_Sol, arena y... Cazadores._

* * *

_Día 3:_ Venganza sabor a chocolate

-¡Estas son las peores vacaciones que he tenido en mi vida!- se quejó el médico-a-ser cuando sus amigos lograron sacarlo de la cárcel.

-Sólo estas exagerando- le dijo el Rubio

-¡Sólo exagerando! ¡Unas tipas me asaltaron, me dejaron a mi suerte y completamente desnudo; después nos roban la cámara de Gon, después me meten a la cárcel! ¡¿Y dices que exagero?!- le recrimino el médico a Kurapika

-Esas cosas sólo te pasan a tí porque eres imprudente- dijo el Rubio - eso y por las bromas que te hace Killua- agregó mentalmente

-¿Yo? ¿Imprudente? Entonces dime algo, ¿Quién fue el que corrió a capturar al Genei Ryodan en un ataque de rabia en la ciudad de York? ¡Eso fue totalmente imprudente de tu parte, Kurapika!- le recordó

-¡Basta los dos! ¡Dejen de pelear!- intervino Gon - estamos aquí para pasar unas agradables vacaciones los cuatro juntos, así que dejen de pelear- les pidió el Moreno y los dos asintieron, sintiéndose un avergonzados por sus palabras.

\- Lo sien...- se comenzó a disculpar Leorio pero Kurapika había comenzado a reír- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-Es sólo que- dijo Kurapika parando sus risas- hacia mucho que no peleábamos así, me hizo recordar el examen del cazador.

Los cuatro cazadores sonrieron con nostalgia al recordar aquella época. Había sido duro, pero al mismo tiempo, había sido una prueba que los había unido tanto.

-De cualquier forma, será mejor regresar al hotel, ya es tarde- anuncio el Rubio, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los demás.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hotel, por las calles no tan desiertas de la ciudad tropical.

-Estaba pensando- dijo Gon- que tal vez podríamos ir al festival de mañana y ver los fuegos artificiales ¿Qué les parece?

-Vamos- dijo el peliblanco, sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que sin duda habría muchos dulces y comida que podría devorar.

Leorio tampoco puso mucha resistencia, después de todo, habría chicas lindas con las que pasar el tiempo.

-Parece que está decidido- dijo el Rubio- mañana iremos al festival.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

-¿Hablas Enserio?- dijo el médico incrédulo

-Por enésima vez, si- anuncio el rubio mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por el rostro de Leorio.

-¡Qué gran amigo eres Kurapika! ¡Prometo que algún día te pagare este favor! ¡Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas!- dijo emocionado.

-Sólo deja de andar por el cuarto desnudo- pidió el Rubio- somos amigos, pero sigue siendo incómodo que vayas por ahí exhibiendo te como si nada.

-¡Si! ¡Lo prometo!- dijo Leorio asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza y después salió contentísimo de la habitación.

Kurapika dio un suspiro largo, mientras que Killua y Gon veían la puerta por donde había salido Leorio, incrédulos.

-¿Cómo le conseguiste una cita?- finalmente preguntó el peliblanco, saliendo de su estado de shock.

-No fue tan difícil como crees, omitiendo todos sus defectos, Leorio es una persona decente- dijo el Rubio sin importancia- lo difícil será que Leorio no arruine su oportunidad.

\- En ese caso, será mejor que hagas una reservación en el bar, va a necesitar desahogarse- le dijo Killua, conociendo a Leorio, sabía que metería la pata.

-Yo pienso que le irá bien- dijo Gon con optimismo.

-voy a salir un rato- anuncio el Rubio- voy a ir a comprar unos libros, antes de ir al festival.

-Sí, está bien Kurapika. Ten cuidado- le deseo Gon mientras su amigo salía por la puerta- ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto, Killua?- dijo Gon, pero Killua ya no estaba- ¿Killua?- preguntó nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba en la cama de Leorio, revisando su maleta.

-¡oh! ¡Mira Gon, lo que encontré!- dijo mostrando una caja de chocolates rellenos y abriéndola para comerlos.

-¡Killua!- dijo Gon regañándolo- ¡esos chocolates son de Leorio!- pero el peliblanco sólo se encogió de hombros y se comió todos los chocolates de una sola vez, saboreándolos. Un grave error para el Zoldyeck.

Después de dos o tres mordidas escupió los dulces y se dirigió al baño a toda prisa.

-¿Killua?- preguntó Gon, asomándose al baño, para asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien- ¿Estas bien?

* * *

-¿Chocolates rellenos con anestesia?- dijo el Rubio entre risas.

-¡Nod ed gradiodo!- dijo Killua entre palabras que apenas si se entendían, aunque lo que quiso decir era "NO es gracioso"

Gon, trataba de no reírse, pero la verdad era que también le daba gracia la broma que le había jugado Leorio a Killua.

Los tres estaban en un restaurante, esperando a Leorio, para ir al festival.

-Eso te pasa por tomar mis cosas- interrumpió un pelinegro que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- aunque, ya se te pasara el efecto dentro de poco o tal vez dentro de unas horas- dijo Leorio riéndose descaradamente de Killua.

-De adedpendidad de eddo- le dijo Killua con una mirada asesina, mientras sus tres amigos se reían de él, al tratar de decir "te arrepentirás por esto"

-¿Qué hay de tu cita?- dijo Gon, cambiando de tema- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bueno- empezó a decir con un rubor en sus mejillas- la verdad es que yo la rechacé, no era mi tipo.

Los tres amigos se sorprendieron de saber que Leorio finalmente había obtenido una oportunidad, y la había rechazado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Gon

-¡Es que no tenía suficientes curvas!- se quejó el médico con ademanes y todo.

-had dedpedidiado uda gan opodudidad, diolio. Tad ved eda da udica de podía dadid condido din vomidad-

Pero una vez más los tres se rieron de la manera graciosa en que hablaba Killua. Killua había hecho un comentario hiriente, le había dicho "has perdido una gran oportunidad, Leorio. Tal vez era la única que podía salir contigo sin vomitar"; pero en su estado actual, sólo los había hecho reír.

Al final se dio por vencido, y decidió morderse la lengua hasta que el efecto de la anestesia pasara.

Desafortunadamente para el Zoldyeck, el efecto de la anestesia no desapareció tan pronto, así que la comida no le sabía a nada.

Y ya que había decidido no hablar, hasta que el efecto pasara, Leorio no dejo de molestar al chico.

En algún momento de la noche, finalmente el efecto pasó y Killua finalmente pudo disfrutar de la comida y dulces.

Killua aprendió la lección. Aún seguía tomando las cosas de Leorio y molestándolo, pero ahora era más precavido y se aseguraba que la comida, no tuviera el medicamento.

En cuanto al festival y los fuegos artificiales, fue la mejor parte para ellos.

Gracias a esas increíbles vacaciones, habían recuperado los ánimos que necesitaban.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Finalmente estoy de regreso! despues de unas laaargas vacaciones, regresare a escribir y actualizar los fics que faltan. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y pues muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review! saludos..._

* * *

_En el mundo de los Fanfics:_

_Lesctores:-Escribe un nuevo capitulo!_

_Escritores:-Escribe un Review!_


	6. Amigos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Nota: **Este fanfiction, es un regalo de cumplea;os suuuuuuper atrasado (XD) para...MystiqueDreams... feliz cumpleaños! atrasado :P_  
_

Finalmente... Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

Amigos

Su cabeza retumbaba. Lo único que deseaba era que el dolor parara.

Tenía fiebre, su cabeza dolía y daba vueltas, y lo peor de todo era el no poder respirar. Odiaba tener gripa y el malestar que le causaba.

Escuchó el timbre de su puerta, pero estaba demasiado cansado para abrir. Así que se quedó en la cama y espero a que la persona se fuera.

Para su infortunio, la persona no se fue, sino que al contrario tocó con más insistencia el timbre.

Sin más opción de levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Kurapika!- escucho el grito de cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo.

-Gon, Killua ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó con cansancio.

-Leorio dijo que estabas enfermo, así que nos ha pedido que te cuidáramos- le explicó el Moreno.

-Estoy bien, no tienen que hacerlo...- empezó a decir pero los dos pequeños entraron a su casa sin esperar su aprobación.

-Ve a dormir, te prepararemos algo de comer- y los dos niños fueron a la cocina con un par de bolsas que llevaban consigo.

Kurapika no estaba muy seguro de que podría comer, no sólo por el hecho de que no tuviera apetito, sino por las dudosas habilidades culinarias de Killua y Gon.

Al final se rindió y fue a su habitación a intentar dormir, pero entre el dolor de cabeza y el escándalo que hacían los menores, no pudo descansar.

La puerta de su habitación su habitación se abrió y entró Killua con una bandeja de "comida" y Gon detrás de él.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo Killua entregándole la bandeja con comida que consistía en un par de huevos duros con arroz medio quemado y un jugo de naranja.

Kurapika no dijo nada, y comió lo que sus dos amigos habían hecho, con mucho esfuerzo.

Al terminar su desayuno, Gon le dio una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

* * *

-Kurapika se quedó dormido- dijo Gon a Killua y éste le hizo una señal que decía "deberíamos ir afuera"

Gon lo comprendió y acompaño a su amigo, fuera del cuarto de Kurapika,

* * *

Cuando Kurapika despertó noto que su fiebre se había ido y que de hecho se sentía mejor. El día anterior había tomado la medicina y después de eso, no recordaba que había sucedido.

Se levantó y caminó fuera de su habitacion. Vio en la sala rastros de lo que hicieron. Había varios juegos de mesa Tirados, libros y otras cosas por toda la sala.

Gon y Killua dormían en un sillón cada uno. Los dejo dormir y decidió ir a tomar un poco de agua.

Cuando entró a la cocina, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar con pesar.

Había manchas de harina, huevos y otros ingredientes. Unas cacerolas tenían comida quemada y se veían rastros de que habían quemado las cortinas de la ventana.

Claro que obligo a ambos a limpiar todo el desastre que habían causado, pero en secreto estaba feliz de tenerlos como amigos. En las buenas y en las malas, siempre estaban con él.


	7. Compañeros

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Nota: **Este drabble, es un regalo de cumpleaños para RedGlossyLips; espero que te guste :D_  
_

Finalmente... Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

Compañeros

En el mundo existen personas que tienen dotes o habilidades raras y especiales. Algunos piden ver el futuro y otros nacieron con dotes en los ámbitos del arte.

En cuanto a él, bueno su dote especial era reconocer a un gran luchador cuando lo veía.

En cuanto lo vio, sabía que no sólo quería sino que debía luchar con él.

Lamentablemente para él, Illumi se negó a luchar contra él. Hisoka lo siguió por semanas y de alguna manera, una retorcida relación nació entre ellos.

Claro que su objetivo no había cambiado en estos años, aún quería pelear con Illumi, pero si quería hacerlo primero tendría que ganarse su odio y para hacerlo, tendría que matar a Killua.

-Que no se te ocurra matar a Killua- le dijo Illumi al payaso durante el examen del cazador, parecía que había leído sus pensamientos- si lo haces, yo matare a Gon.

Illumi se había dado cuenta de su peculiar interés por el chico. En el interior estaba un poco molesto porque hubiera visto sus intenciones, pero no lo demostró.

Illumi parecía conocerlo tan bien y al mismo tiempo, cuando sus objetivos eran los mismos se complementaban.

No era una persona de muchos amigos, e Illumi definitivamente no era su amigo, pero era su compañero.

-¿En que piensas?- le preguntó el pelinegro

El payaso le sonrió:- En nada, nada en especial.

En el futuro se enfrentaría a él, pero no importaba cual fuera resultado, incluso si moría, estaría feliz de ser asesinado por Illumi. Su único compañero.


End file.
